DE 30 08 981 A1 discloses an inking system for a printing machine which can be changed between lifting-/film-inking systems. The inking unit consists of an ink duct with a preceding ink duct roller and a lifting roller that swivels between the ink duct roller and a subsequent inking unit roller. The lifting roller is disconnected if an additional roller is positioned between the ink duct roller and the subsequent inking unit roller.
A lifting inking system is known from DE 37 06 602 C2. According to this publication, the printing ink to be processed is transferred from an ink duct roller that serves as the ink supply roller to a first inking unit roller (1st ink distribution roller) by means of an ink lifting roller. An inking roller train with several ink application rollers that adjoin a plate cylinder is arranged behind the first inking unit roller. Here, a first preceding ink application roller is coupled to a subsequent ink application roller, as viewed in the direction of rotation of the plate cylinder, by means of an ink distribution roller. In the inking unit roller train that lies above, an ink distribution roller is arranged which is functionally connected to the ink supply (ink duct roller, ink lifting roller and first ink distribution roller) on the one hand, and to a first roller train and a second, parallel roller train that contains the ink application rollers which adjoin the plate cylinder.
A transfer inking system for a printing machine also is known from FR 574 658. In this case, the oscillating ink lifting roller is arranged between the ink duct roller and the subsequent ink duct roller with the roller train. At least one first calender roll that is movably supported and in constant frictional contact with the subsequent inking unit roller is assigned to this inking unit roller, wherein the ink transport to the roller train can be periodically interrupted between the first calender roll and the subsequent second inking unit roller. The movement of the lifting roller is coupled to the movement of the calender rolls by means of a common cam control.
The masses being moved in these ink supply systems cause undesirable vibrations in the system. In an ink supply system utilizing an ink lifting roller, a lifting impact occurs when the lifting roller contacts the first ink distribution roller, which can cause undesirable vibrations in the inking system. In addition, ink density fluctuations occur in the inking system due to the ink lifting strip. These ink density fluctuations can be reduced with a series of nips (i.e. as defined by a large number of inking rollers in the roller train).